crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Knows Best
Mother Knows Best is the sixteenth aired episode of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, but was the eighteenth episode produced. This episode centres on a visit by Crash and Coco's mother, who is almost cartoonishly strict. Plot Summary One day, Crash and Coco are watching Lois and Brio: The New Adventures of Frogman on Wumpavision, when it is interrupted for a Special Wumport! Crash and Coco's strict mom, Mama Bandicoot (Special Guest Star Melissa Manchester), is coming for a visit in just a few minutes! Coco glances around and sees that their house is a mess. She quickly wipes up the puddles of Wumpa Juice on the floor, while Crash disposes of the many TNT Crates lying around. They finish making the house spotless as Mama arrives, but Crash and Coco are fully aware that they'll have to continue to make sure nothing bad happens, or else she'll get mad. They even have to clear off the kitchen table, so she can have it to herself! Meanwhile, Dr. N. Gin has finished work on his greatest invention ever - the Slurpy Slurpy Burpy Burpy Everything-Eating Machine, a machine that can eat everything, which causes it to disgustingly burp. Naturally, he chooses his underlings Ripper Roo and Dr. Neo Cortex to co-pilot it. Meanwhile, Crash and Coco are going out of their way to smooth everything over for Mama. They have to give her pedicures. They have to run around moving stools out of her way, so she doesn't trip on them, because she doesn't like wearing her glasses, because she is allergic to them. She finally asks them to go to the store to buy her some Adult Wumpa Cider. On their way back, however, they notice the Slurpy Slurpy Burpy Burpy Everything-Eating Machine terrorizing the countryside, and burping all the while. They panic. Crash exclaims entirely too loud that his mother would never forgive them if she was subjected to that much burping while she's here, which gives Cortex a dastardly plan. He rushes headlong for Crash's house in order to humiliate them. Crash summons Polar using the snowglobe he got from Snow Go Island, and he and Coco jump on and give chase! Ripper Roo tries to stop them with TNT Crates, but they dodge them. Dr. Neo Cortex attempts to stop them by somehow throwing his trademark green energy things, but Crash and Coco spin them back, damaging the machine, but not stopping it. Cortex thinks he has won, and gives a long speech to this effect. Mama stumbles outside, and Cortex readies the machine for a deeply embarrassing belch. However, out of desperation, Crash hurls the bottle of apple cider at the machine, which brings it to its senses! The machine (now voiced by Jeff Bennett) explains that it believes deeply in being kind to one's elders, and it sincerely apologises to Mama, who has no idea what's going on here. The machine then gives her the spare bottle of cider it was holding, and runs off into the sunset, with Cortex and Ripper Roo in tow. Mama still doesn't understand, so Crash finally confesses that he was afraid of embarrassing her. She still doesn't understand and, as per Manchester's contract, sings a lengthy but generic love song before departing. Crash and Coco shrug, and then go inside to watch more Wumpavision. They catch the conclusion to the earlier episode of Lois and Brio, in which Brio explains that special news reports are very important to adults, so don't complain when they interrupt your cartoons.